


Tithe

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, Mindbreak, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: In an alternate universe where Salem and Ozma split amicably and became the new Gods of Remnant, a bargain was struck to ensure peace between the two factions. Two maidens granted as tithe to the land of the Grimm every two seasons, left for purposes unknown. Now, Ruby and Yang find themselves as dubious winners of the worldwide lottery - and the unwilling guests of Salem, Queen of the Grimm, and her mysterious Royal Consort, Jaune Arc. What fate awaits them as tithe to the Grimm?Commissioned Story. Commissioner wishes to remain anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was commissioned and the one who did so wished to remain anonymous.

 

The vehicle’s wheels rumbled across the dark path. Ruby and Yang’s eyes were focused on the dark tower that loomed ahead, visible through the bars of the cage they sat within. Yang wrapped her arms tighter around her sister, taking some small comfort in being able to look after her. She wasn’t sure if Ruby felt comforted at all, but it helped to imagine she might be.

Hard to keep spirits up considering what awaited them.

Tribute to the Grimm.

To Salem.

It was a dark practice and one everyone knew about. The legends said that the immortal rulers of the Grimm and humans, Salem and Ozma respectively, had once been lovers and twin rulers, until an argument split them apart. It might have led to a war that split Remnant in two as well, but for the intervention of their children, who pled for their parents to work things out.

Work it out they had, in a fashion.

Ozma would rule the humans and guide them toward the light, while Salem would rule her people, the Grimm, and not harm the humans. It was a deal quite obviously weighted in humanity’s favour, so Salem had demanded something more.

A tithe.

Tribute.

Every two seasons, two maidens were to be tribute to the Grimmlands, brought and delivered unto the matriarch of the Grimm. It was a dark reality no one liked and which everyone did their best to ignore. Yang had ignored it, too.

Until she and her sister were chosen in the grand lottery.

“It’ll be okay,” Yang whispered, knowing it wouldn’t be. “We’ll stick together, okay? You and me.”

Ruby whimpered into Yang’s chest. “Okay…”

No one knew what happened to those sent as tribute. They never came back.

The carriage driver came to a stop as a huge Grimm approached, its muscles bulging under layers of bone plate. It stopped a small distance away and snarled toward the cage, pawing the ground with its mighty claws. It appeared to be a signal of sorts, and the driver nervously pushed a button, making the back of the carriage lower and detach, leaving their cage on the floor.

When the Grimm snarled again, the man put the vehicle into reverse and pulled away.

Leaving them.

“It’ll be okay, Ruby,” she repeated as the Grimm came near. “It’ll be okay!”

The Grimm approached the cage with a huffing sound, inspected it and then roared angrily. More appeared, quickly surrounding the cage and lifting it between them, carrying it, and the two girls, the final distance to the dark tower which would be their home for the foreseeable future. However long that future lasted.

 

* * *

 

 

Their cage was brought into a large chamber, stone-walled with thick rugs on the floor, brightly coloured tapestries on the walls and a large throne toward the back, upon which sat the terrifying figure of Salem herself. They both recognised her, having seen image and paintings of the being which was as close to a God as Ozma was. Both _were_ Gods in a sense. In every sense that mattered.

According to legends, they had taken over when the Brothers abandoned Remnant.

It was because of Ozma and Salem that humanity existed at all, their combined efforts keeping the fragmented people together when the Brothers left, devastating the world and the moon at the same time. Immortal and filled with power, each ruled over their own half of Remnant.

Less recognisable was the figure that stood beside her. A young man with a solid frame, blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a dark maroon coat over black armour and had a sword strapped to his side. He didn’t look like a Grimm, though.

He looked human.

As the cage door was opened, Yang and Ruby were tipped out by the Grimm. Unprepared for it, Yang’s face planted on the floor and she let out a protest. Her hands were tied behind her back, making it difficult to sit up on her knees. Their feet weren’t bound, but where would they run to? They were in the middle of Grimm territory. They could not run far or fast enough to escape the Nevermore.

“The winter tithe,” Salem said, watching them with her face propped upon her fist, elbow on the armrest of her throne. “Ozma has as good an eye as ever. I shall have to send him a message of my approval.”

“Send Tyrian,” the man beside her said. “His constant complaints vex me.”

“Hm. Not a bad idea, my love. Not a bad idea.” Looking over their heads, Salem snapped, “Release them. They need no bindings here.”

One of the Grimm crept up behind them. Yang shivered but held her ground, trusting in the order. A claw passed between her wrists, brushing gently against her skin without harm, but slicing through the thick ropes with ease. It repeated the gesture with Ruby, careful not to harm her in any way. The moment Ruby was free, she hurried over to huddle up against Yang.

“Heed me, humans,” Salem hissed. “You have been selected as tithe to my realm. You belong to me now. To us.” She gestured to the man beside her. “You will not be killed, despite what foolish rumours you may have heard.”

Yang felt Ruby relax against her. Her own relief was raw and painful.

“Foolishness,” Salem sneered, sensing it. “If I wanted blood, it would be easy to take it. My Grimm do not require sustenance, and I would not eat _you_ if my life depended on it. No. You are here to assist in ushering in a new age of prosperity for my realm. You exist now for this purpose, for this glorious ambition.”

Her eyes shone with some unknown light, glinting like little red suns. The man beside her smiled also but reached out a hand to lay upon hers. It must have been a signal, for Salem instantly stopped and looked back down to them.

“Co-operate and you might find your lives here comfortable. You may even come to enjoy your time here. Resist and we shall _take_ what we need of you. That, I promise you, will not be quite so pleasant an experience.”

Swallowing, Yang asked, “And what is it you want of us, your majesty?”

Rather than be offended at a tribute daring to speak to her, Salem smiled.

“I shall leave that to my consort to explain.” Turning sideways, Salem tilted her head to one side. The man was quick to lean down, place a hand upon her cheek and then his lips upon hers.

Ruby squeaked at the sight and even Yang had to look away. She’d seen lovers kiss before, but this was something so much more. There was passion there, perhaps even love, but it was buried under layer after layer of raw and primal lust. Enough so that it rolled off them and had Yang feeling hot under the collar.

“My consort, Jaune Arc, will deal with you.” Salem gestured to the Grimm once more. “Show them to the chamber prepared for them. If they attempt to flee or fight, punish them. Show them what happens to those who resist.”

Their first test. One of many. Yang and Ruby stood and, with Yang’s arm around Ruby’s shoulders, slowly followed the Grimm down the dark halls. Neither tried to run or fight. It wouldn’t have served them any good. As Yang left, she shivered and glanced back, sensing eyes on them

Salem’s consort watched them with go with a hungry smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their room was surprisingly normal given the fact they were prisoners to the Grimm. It contained two beds, a closet and a small table with four chairs around it. There were no windows, probably in case they tried to escape, but other than that it wasn’t unlike a hotel room. If hotels were usually made of solid black rock with Grimm outside the doors.

All things considered, it was better than either of them expected. There was even a door leading to a small bathroom just for them.

“I thought it would be worse…” Ruby admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 _Don’t get your hopes up,_ Yang decided _not_ to say. No point making Ruby more nervous. _This is the carrot. Salem said if we co-operated, we’d be treated well. This is her showing us what accepting our fate means._

Better than starting with the stick, but Yang had a feeling they’d see it soon enough.

The bigger question was; what did they have in mind that would be so bad that they’d consider not co-operating? They were prisoners. Slaves. Chattel. They had no rights whatsoever and could be used however Salem saw fit, which would have made this gesture the kindest they could ever imagine. Their surrender should have been obvious. And yet Salem _still_ acted as though their co-operation was not a guaranteed thing.

That frightened her.

It meant whatever was coming was so bad that some girls in the past _had_ refused. Had thrown this away and tried to escape, despite how hopeless that really was. Yang clutched her arms and shivered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two women collected them an hour later and bid them follow. Dressed in white robes, one was a brown-haired girl their age or a little older with short, shoulder-length hair and a slim figure. She introduced herself as Coco demurely.

The other was taller and had long black hair and golden eyes. “Cinder,” she said simply, “Come with us. The master wishes you prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” Yang asked. “And master…?”

“Prepared.” It was all either would say. “Follow us.”

Sensing that refusal might be met with punishment, Yang nodded and stood, motioning for Ruby to follow her lead. The room they were led to was some kind of communal bathroom. A real public baths kind of thing with a large square bath filled with hot water. There were two other women already in it, completely naked and with a small stack of cleaning supplies near them.

Both appeared to be pregnant like the two who guided them here.

One was a dark-skinned woman with black hair that Yang didn’t recognise. As for the other?

“Lisa Lavender…?”

The ex-journalist looked up with an odd, vapid smile. “Hello.”

“I… You…?” Yang heard she retired. No one had said anything about this.

 _Maybe they didn’t want to admit she was chosen in the lottery. Oh God, I wonder what they’ve said about me and Ruby. Do your friends even know what’s happening to us?_ Did it matter if they did? There was a good chance they would never see them again.

Yang and Ruby were stripped quickly and ushered into the water. Not seeing a problem or reason to cause trouble, Yang helped, shedding her clothes and stepping in when Coco gave her a gentle push. The water was hot, but not scaling. Letting out a little sigh of relief, Yang sank into it.

Immediately, Coco and Lisa were on either side of her, hands extended.

“Uh. Hi?”

“We need to wash you,” Coco said.

“I can wash myself…”

They ignored her. Coco’s hands settled on Yang’s shoulder and began to work lather into her, while Lisa tipped her back, making Yang squawk in shock. Her legs were dragged up out the water and she threw an arm back, catching herself on the edge of the bath.

“Hey. Watch it!”

Lisa didn’t reply, focusing instead on washing Yang’s legs, just like Coco was doing with her shoulders and neck, squeezing oils into their hands and working it into her skin. Yang growled and would have fought them off normally, but each was heavily pregnant and there were lines she wouldn’t cross. Easier to accept the embarrassing treatment for now.

Looking over, she realised Ruby was going through the same, albeit with a little more grace than her.

The dark-skinned girl, who introduced herself as Terra, had Ruby in her lap and was rubbing her hands through Ruby’s hair, bring up little bubbles as the shampoo set in. The other, Cinder, had Ruby’s arms in hand and was gently washing her hand and fingers.

Another two women entered and sat down on the edges of the bath. They laid a box down and quickly stepped behind them. One took Yang’s lustrous hair and began to work her fingers through it, untangling the knots she’d developed on her long journey in. Some scented oils were then rubbed into it and despite the unusual treatment, she found herself relaxing.

More carrot? If so, this wasn’t looking all that bad.

A yelp from Ruby suggested a change. Yang looked over in time to see Cinder working a hand between Ruby’s legs – not seductively, but as though she were cleaning Ruby’s privates. Yang made to stand and help but buckled when one of the girls slipped behind and delved down to _her_ crotch as well.

“Hey! Hey!” Yang slapped the hand away. “I can clean myself!”

Lisa Lavender tilted her head to the side, then held out a sponge.

Grumbling, Yang snatched it away and began to wash herself properly. For all the embarrassment, they didn’t seem interested in hurting them, so Yang left Ruby to the other two. Ruby was clasping her hands over red cheeks but wasn’t in any actual pain.

Yang’s co-operation reached a sharp end when one of the new women opened the box between them and drew out two syringes.

“The fuck is that!?” Yang yelled, knocking Lisa away with a splash. “Don’t you dare try and stick us with anything or-”

“It’s a vaccination,” a new voice said, amused. Yang glanced over and saw Salem’s consort stood against the back wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He wore a cheeky smile. One that grew when Yang ducked under the water and hid her chest from view. “You’re in a new land with new rules. Not to mention the Grimm, who aren’t the… cleanest of creatures. You’ll need the vaccine to be safe from contagion.”

“How long have you been stood there?” Yang growled, shielding Ruby’s naked form from view.

“Long enough.”

“Son of a bitch…”

“All the other girls here have had the vaccine. There’s no risk to your life.” He affected a bored expression. “If you can’t trust me on that, at least trust that we wouldn’t need to waste time with this if we wished you dead.”

He had a point there. They were screwed either way and Salem had already said they were to stay alive for some purpose. As much as she hated it, Yang held still, one arm over her breasts, glaring at the man as Lisa Lavender came up to her side, syringe in hand.

A sharp prick and a cool sensation. Yang grit her teeth through it.

“It’s done,” Lisa whispered, patting her arm.

“I could heal it if you like,” the consort, Jaune, said. “It’s a side-effect of my Semblance.”

“I’ll be fine thanks.” It wasn’t even bleeding. “So, maybe you could leave a girl to have a bath alone, yeah?”

“A little late for that, don’t you think? I’ve seen enough already.” His Royal Smugness pushed off the wall and made a show of turning around. “But I’ll give you a little privacy to get dressed. I suggest you make it quick. I’m to show you around the premises and explain our goals to you.”

Ruby and Yang hurried into the red dresses provided, both standing awkwardly as the other women walked around stark naked and without a care in the world. Yang shied away from Lisa, noticing that the woman’s breasts were even leaking milk.

Something about their compliance felt wrong.

They were subdued.

Too subdued.

“What do you want with us?” Yang demanded. “Salem said the next generation…” She already had suspicions but hoped they were wrong. “What exactly does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?”

Jaune held his arms out and two of the women, Cinder and Coco, quickly slid to his side, leaning their heads against his chest. Jaune’s hands fell to their stomachs. Shocked, Yang took a step back and collided with Terra.

“No…”

“All the women you see here carry my children. The next generation.”

“No.” Yang shook her head. “No, no, no.”

“The two of you shall also-”

“NO!”

He stopped. Frowned.

“I won’t,” Yang spat. “We won’t. No way.”

“I – I don’t want to,” Ruby whispered, hiding behind her sister.

“You won’t, Ruby. He can’t make us.” The statement was as much a warning to him as a promise.

Rather than be angry, Jaune smiled. “Is that so? Well then, I suppose we should continue the tour.”

He released Cinder and Coco, who were quick to join the others in surrounding Yang and Ruby. Herded between the pregnant women, they were pushed along after Jaune, who walked ahead and held the door open. Yang dug in her heels, but the press of bodies just kept pushing and she would have fallen if not for him catching her.

“Mind your step.”

“Fuck you,” Yang hissed, tearing her arm away.

“I thought you refused that?”

Laughing, he moved on, knowing that they would have no choice but to follow.

She had no idea what punishment awaited them for their refusal, but Yang considered it worth putting up with. The reason for the carrot became obvious now. They’d been sacrificed to use as breeding stock for some demented madman. No way. She wasn’t going to accept that.

Looking down to Ruby, Yang whispered, “We’ll be okay. I promise.”

Ruby nodded.

Ahead, Jaune laughed. “You should not make promises you can’t keep.”

“I can keep ‘em. You try anything and I’ll bite your dick off.”

“Ha. You have fire. I like that. Behold,” he said, having come to a large double door. “Your home for the foreseeable future.”

The door opened.

Yang gagged.

It was a giant hall that carried on for a fair distance, the back wall only just visible in the shadows. Light came from low-hanging lanterns above, casting shadows all across the room, and the bodies down below.

Racks on racks of bodies.

Not dead bodies.

That would have been too kind.

“Ah! Ah!”

“Ooooh!”

“Nghh!”

“AHHHH!”

Naked women. Hundreds of them. Some were tied onto tables and bound down. Others were in corrals like pigs or cows. Some were tied to walls by chains. Others resided in actual cages. As far as the eye could see, women were tied down or held prisoner, writhing, gasping and moaning.

 _This is the stick,_ Yang realised, horror dawning on her. This was what awaited those who failed to co-operate. As Salem said, they’d simply _take_ what they needed from them. This… It was a factory. A factory designed for the breeding and impregnation of women. To create the next generation.

“I should give you the tour~” Jaune said, stepping to the left, down a long staircase. “Come along. There’s plenty to see.”

Yang and Ruby were herded after him, both too shocked to speak.

All too soon, they reached the floor and were among the women, which only served to make it all so much bigger and more real. The moans and orgasms were louder now and the smell of sweat, musk and other bodily juices assaulted their nostrils. Almost all the women being used were naked but for black stockings that reached up to their thighs. Some had high heels and others didn’t, but that was all they were granted.

Walking among them, attending to and at times feeding water and food to the women were others who were either heavily pregnant or in the early stages of it. These were allowed to wear white gowns and dresses and didn’t seem at all bothered by the horrible show. One stopped as Jaune approached and bowed low, slowly kneeling and reaching for his belt buckle.

“Not now, Glynda.”

The woman looked up at him, almost upset. Her stomach was large and fat, and Yang could see little spots of dark cloth around her nipples where breast milk had come through.

“I’m showing two new guests around. Would you care to have the surprise I talked to you about before prepared?”

“It is already done, my lord.”

“Ah.” He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek. She, Glynda, leaned into it lovingly. “You really are a boon, Glynda. So efficient. If you weren’t so heavily pregnant, I would bend you over now. How long?”

“Soon.” She cupped her stomach happily. “A few weeks.”

“Come to me after. I’ll give you another.”

The woman’s cheeks flushed with colour and she smiled, almost as if she’d been handed all the world’s riches by this… this monster. With a happy nod, the woman left towards another room, loud crying coming from within when the door opened, along with laughter and giggling.

“The nursery,” Jaune explained. “My children.” He looked almost proud but turned away, gesturing for them to follow. Or be pushed along. “As you can see, those who have become accustomed to life here live well. They aid in looking after the other women, those who resist or whom have not yet accepted a better life.”

Jaune stopped at one such woman who was tied down onto an X-shaped table, her hands and feet bound to each beam. Her legs were spread, and her body bucked against the bonds holding her down. Bright green hair spilled down, but the woman’s face was hidden by both a blindfold over her eyes and a gag between her teeth.

Strapped to the table beneath her, a mechanical instrument caused a thick dildo to push in and out of her rapidly, vibrating the entire time. The woman was covered in sweat, as was the stone floor under her.

“Hmmm! Mmmm! Nghhhhh!”

“Not everyone can be seen personally by me,” Jaune said, resting a hand on her thigh, just above her black stockings. He acted like such was perfectly normal, and Yang and Ruby were quickly ushered so that they were standing between her tied ankle as well. Ruby’s face was bright red. “I do what I can, but there are just so many, and attention is paid more to those who co-operate. They make better carers for the young. Reese here is still relatively new. Only a year or so. It’s not unusual for people to resist like the two of you are.”

“Of course, even if I can’t take care of them, that’s no reason for their time here to be miserable,” he said, reaching down to turn a small dial on the machine. “We like to keep our guests entertained.”

The machine’s motor began to whir, picking up speed as the dildo was slammed in and out of her faster and faster. Juices spurted and sprayed from her sex and a horrible wet slapping sound echoed out past her high-pitched squeals.

“Hmmmmm! Mmmmmm! Heeeeeeee!”

Once, twice. The woman’s body bucked so hard that the entire frame rattled. Her hips arched as best they could, and Yang gasped as the girl came, spraying her orgasm out so far it almost hit them. Exhausted, she fell flat and began to whimper, still bound and gagged.

 It didn’t stop the machine fucking her. Behind her gag, the girl whimpered.

When Jaune moved away, Yang yelled out, “Aren’t you going to turn it off!? Look at her!”

“Why should I? Reese has been a little… difficult of late. Or was it recently?” Turning to Coco, he asked, “How long has she been like this?”

“Two months, my lord. It’s been two months since she was put here, and the machine was turned on.”

Yang paled. Two months. Two months trapped like this, blind and unable to speak as she was driven to orgasm after orgasm. Two months blindfolded and strapped down, unable to see or move and only hear the screams and moans of other women, only able to _feel_ what was being done to her body. Months of no control and no light as punishment for fighting back.

Exactly what she and Ruby were doing…

“Really? So long?” He laughed. “Why, she might be broken already.”

“Should I check, my lord?” Coco asked.

Reese made a desperate, pleading, noise.

“No. Give her another month to be sure. We don’t want to reward bad behaviour.”

“Hmmmm!” Reese thrashed, begging through her gag for a chance. “Hngh! Mmmm! Jnnnn!”

“Moving on.” Jaune led them on and Ruby and Yang had no choice but to follow, leaving the squealing and bucking girl behind, dashing her hopes. Reese collapsed back onto the rack once she realised, sweat covering her tanned skin and the machine hammering away between her legs. The fight left her, and she lay there, moaning and groaning.

Her cries were soon lost in the cacophony in the hall. To the left and the right, rows and rows of women were tied or bound in one way or another, almost like supermarket aisles.

Some, like Reese, were tied and left to machines. Others were stimulated by the co-operative girls in white robes, who would use fingers, tongue, toys or more to drive the girls to orgasm. Yang and Ruby huddled together in the centre of the aisle, trying not to look at any of it.

“Here are those a little further along,” Jaune said, bringing them to a row of metal bars with women’s heads poking through. It looked like the corrals Yang had seen pigs and cows put into on a school trip, and cows wasn’t a bad analogy because the women were fat and very pregnant, with large breasts that heaved beneath them.

Pumps were attached to those breasts, and Yang realised that the women were actually being milked. Easily twenty in a line, moaning and groaning as they were held in place and milked in front of them. Their rear ends stuck out the other side, vibrators twizzling away.

“A lot of children require a lot of milk,” Jaune explained, placing a hand on one woman’s shoulder as a farmer might a prize bull. The woman, middle-aged with pure white hair, knelt in her little coral, her tongue hanging out and her eyes vacant. Her huge breasts jiggled as the suction cups milked her dry.

The tubes were clear, and they could _see_ the milk shooting down it.

“Breastfeeding is preferable of course, but there are only so many girls who co-operate, and they can only work so hard. Those who resist and who are too pregnant to be safely broken are kept here to help provide in other ways. Like Willow Schnee here. Or formerly Schnee.” Smiling, Jaune rubbed the woman’s head. “If you’re wondering how they can produce so much milk. Well, that’s a little side-effect of the drug you took earlier.”

Yang recoiled. “What!? But you said-” Her words died a death. He’d _said_ it was a vaccine.

Why had they believed him?

“You bastard…”

“My parents were happily married when they had me, thank you. Of course, we don’t talk much anymore. They don’t really agree with what I do.” Moving away from the corrals, Yang and Ruby were forced to follow again, leaving the panting and gasping women behind.

It was all too much for Yang, who couldn’t look one way _without_ seeing someone being brought to orgasm or broken in one way or another. There was a wheel with four women strapped to it that slowly turned. As it did, the women’s breasts rubbed against the open legs of another who was tied down with her legs spread, her pussy rubbed by each woman as she came around and were brushed against her.

On the other side of the aisle, a faunus with brown hair and rabbit ears was held against a wall by iron manacles on her wrists and ankles. Two white-robed women were with her, one between her legs, licking away, and the other furiously making out with her.

“Velvet is close to breaking,” Jaune explained, walking by. “She’ll be willing to don the white robes soon.” Looking back at them, he smirked. “Of course, the two of you still have the choice of wearing them or joining the other women here. Either way, you’ll still be providing for the next generation.”

“I’ll never break.”

“So you say. What about your sister?”

Angrily, Yang held an arm in front of Ruby. “Don’t you even dare!”

“Hm. So stubborn. There was another like you… and come to think of it, you do look similar.” Smiling suddenly, Jaune turned onto a different path, moving faster. Yang and Ruby were forced to keep up as he cut through several convulsing and orgasming figures and several more clasped in dangling cages, whining and moaning with vibrators and toys strapped to their bodies.

Eventually, they reached a cage. It wasn’t a wrought iron cage, but rather a bird cage. A small and cramped one with a single black bird in the centre. Picking it up, he opened the cage door and rolled the bird out.

Before it had even hit the floor, the bird changed into a fully-grown woman who fell onto all fours, gasping and panting. She was naked, with black hair down her back and wide red eyes. Shaking and visibly sore, the woman rose.

“Y-You…” she gasped. “Argh….”

“Ah, ah, ah. You remember what got you put in that cage, and that form, for the last two weeks. Don’t you, Raven?”

Raven?

Raven Branwen?

Yang’s mouth fell open but there was no denying the similarity between this woman and the one she’d seen in the photo her father kept. This was Raven Branwen, the woman who had been her mother. The woman who had left them.

Or had she…?

“You were punished for speaking out of turn. Would you like to go back into the birdcage with naught but seeds and water for food?”

The proud woman shook at the threat. Her lips sealed shut.

“That’s better. And look who I have with me, Raven. Do they look familiar to you?”

Raven turned and saw them for the first time. Her eyes widened. Yang’s did as well. It was like looking into a mirror, except for the differences of the hair and eyes. The face was unmistakeably her own.

“No…” Raven whispered. “It can’t be…”

“Oh, but it is. We’re all going to be one big happy family.” Laughing, Jaune spread his arms to the side. “Cinder. Coco.”

The two girls moved quickly, kneeling on either side of him and unbuckling his belt. Yang looked away when his trousers fell but looked back when Ruby gasped. Her sister had been too afraid to turn away and now, with him exposed, there was no point.

Yang had seen men’s penises before. Both in person by accident, on scrolls and online.

She’d never seen anything like this.

It couldn’t have been real – not naturally. It was at least fifteen inches long and as thick as Ruby’s arm. It stood out hard and erect even though the weight of it should have toppled him forward. Thick, powerful veins ran up and down it.

That… That wasn’t supposed go inside of them.

Was it?

“Come, Raven.” Jaune mockingly curled a finger toward the woman. “Show me why you shouldn’t be put back into your cage. And show your daughter how even the proudest can be forced to their knees.”

The words angered Raven, that much was obvious. The woman’s red eyes closed, and she clenched her jaw shut tight, shaking visibly. Entirely naked and obviously weak from her confinement in the bird cage, it still looked as though the powerful huntress might attack him.

And then, before her and Ruby’s eyes, Raven stepped forward and fell to one knee.

“No…” Yang whispered.

Taking his mighty girth between two hands, Raven began to lick and kiss the tip.

It was a horrible display of submission she and Ruby were forced to watch. Raven, so proud and strong, kept her eyes closed as she worked her lips and tongue up and down his shaft, debasing herself before them to please the horrible man who lorded over her. More than that, it was a message. A warning.

If someone as strong as her had been reduced to this, what hope did they have?

Had she been broken, it might have been easier to take. As it was, the fact that Raven still resisted and clearly hated him only made it worse. It made her seem closer to how she and Ruby were. Yang tried to turn away, but one of Jaune’s concubines, his brood, placed her hands on Yang’s shoulders and forced her to watch as Raven took Jaune’s cock as far into her mouth as she could.

Not far enough, obviously. No one could have fit that monster inside them without choking.

“Good,” Jaune said, patting Raven’s head. “Now stand. Wrap your arms around me. You know the position.”

Obediently, though not without a frustrated scowl, Raven stood and placed her arms on his shoulders, linking her hands behind his neck. One leg rose and he gripped it, guiding the woman down onto him.

Yang watched frozen as his tip pushed into Raven’s snatch. It seemed an impossible fit, but Raven moulded around him with a gasp, her lips spreading and her back arching as three inches slid inside, then four, then eight as her body weight carried her down his monstrous shaft.

Raven’s legs linked behind his hips and she leaned forward, holding on for dear life as she slid the rest of the way down, all fifteen inches disappearing inside of her. Cinder came up behind Jaune and bound Raven’s wrists and ankles, trapping her on him.

Jaune remained standing, supporting her weight easily with one hand on her back.

Neither Ruby nor Yang missed the fluid dripping down from Raven’s snatch and onto the floor.

Was… Was Raven aroused…?

Yang’s body burned.

Was _she_ aroused? No way. That couldn’t be true. And yet, despite her protests, Yang felt her skin itching. Burning. Next to her, she noticed Ruby squirming awkwardly, knees and thighs rubbing together.

There were damp spots on Ruby’s dress, right where her nipples were.

Horrified, Yang realised her own were leaking as well.

 _The drug. There was more in it than we thought! W-We’re lactating. And are Ruby’s breasts bigger? Oh God, my body is heating up. I’m – I’m actually turned on._ With blood rushing to her face, Yang growled at the feeling. There had to be some aphrodisiac in the drug they’d been given. It was the only reason they’d both feel like this at what was a horrifying display of chauvinistic cruelty.

He knew it, the bastard, because he was watching them with a smug little smile.

“Raven knows her place, even if she still persists in refusing to don the white robes.” He slapped her ass harshly and Raven groaned into his shoulder. “I think she just _likes_ the feeling of being impaled on my cock.”

“I – I don’t…” Raven hissed. “I’ll k-kill you…”

“Still stubborn?” He laughed and bucked his hips. Thanks to her ankles and wrists acting as a fulcrum, Raven was pushed up and off him by several inches, almost a foot, before she came crashing back down onto him with a startled and lust-filled cry. “Sure doesn’t _sound_ like you’re trying to kill me.”

Raven’s head fell back, and she growled, both in fury and lust.

“You’ll break in time. But for now, I _enjoy_ your fire. Perhaps you should come along for our surprise.” Leaning in, he whispered into her hear, though not quiet enough for Yang not to hear him. “If you won’t break for me, maybe you’ll break when you see me take your daughter.”

Yang stared angrily at the floor.

Ruby sagged.

They both knew what awaited them now.

Laughing, Jaune moved on, swinging his hips and pounding up into Raven with every step, drawing sharp cries, moans and threats from her in equal measure. Raven shrieked of how she’d kill him, how she’d escape, how she’d bring vengeance down on him. Every step, she cried it, and every other step she was left panting and moaning with need. Yang and Ruby had to step around the trail of her arousal they left on the floor, leading them deeper and deeper through the hordes of broken and breaking women.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they reached their destination, Raven was a quivering mess of sweat, arousal and drool. The threats had died in the interim, forced out of her by his massive cock and replaced with mumbled words that no longer had the same fire. If it weren’t for the bonds holding her in place, she would have fallen off him long ago.

Her hands were no longer linked, and her legs were slack. Raven hung limply from him, head and hair falling back and her breasts rising and falling heavily, leaking milk from her hard nipples. Her eyes were hazy and lost.

Yang couldn’t look at her any longer.

“It’s always like this,” Jaune said, holding her back as Cinder undid the bindings. Raven fell into his arms and he pulled her off his cock, spilling his seed out onto the floor. The woman’s stomach visibly deflated. “So much fire, passion and threats, reduced to a shuddering pile of flesh and cum.” He let go of her and Raven fell to the stone, shaking and convulsing.

Right there, in front of them, Raven came again, squirting out onto the floor.

“Did you know that she came to our tower willingly?”

“Liar,” Ruby whispered.

He laughed. “It’s the truth. Not for this purpose. She came with sword and tribe beside her to lay waste to us once and for all. Broken and battered, her tribe fled, the females taken as prisoners and broken before her. But she remained strong.”

Grinning, he nudged her the woman with one foot. Raven moaned and rolled over, a hand reaching between her legs as she furiously began to masturbate, pushing his semen back inside of her.

“At least until now. Leave her,” he said as two more pregnant women moved to take her away. “Let her lay there and watch the show.” He nodded to Cinder and Coco. “See our _guests_ to their seats. The show is about to begin.”

Ruby and Yang were taken by the arms and led to a row of what almost looked like cinema seats. Pushing down, they were sandwiched on either side by the women. Cinder and Terra took Yang between them, while Coco and Lisa took Ruby. There was no rope to bind them, but the women’s hands on their arms kept them pinned in place.

And, of course, there was nowhere to run. Back outside, more of the broken women waited to capture them, and having been forced to watch all the horrible methods at his disposal for breaking their will, they knew just how hopeless their situation was.

Whatever _show_ this was, Yang knew it would only drive them further into despair. 

_Maybe it would be better to co-operate. If he’s going to impregnate us anyway…_

Her eyes widened. No. Yang shook her head violently and would have stormed up out of her seat if not for Cinder holding her down. He… He was trying to break them. Trying to make them give up hope without even once fighting. If… If he was going to breed her like an animal, like some fucking sow, then he was damn well going to have to force her into it.

_I’ll never ask to be bred like that. Never._

In the face of her defiance, the bastard before them only looked more amused.

“So, you’ve had the tour. Nor of _every_ facility of course, but you’ll see them in time. Maybe when you’ve had your first children, I’ll show you the nursery, or the school. You can see how we’ll train and educate our young. Believe me, it’s not as brutal or cruel as you would think. We want the next generation to be loyal to us.”

“Just not us…” Yang gritted out.

“Oh, I would _prefer_ you be loyal, but that’s so much hard work. You’ve seen how those who co-operate are treat, and the fate of those who resist.” Jaune eyed Raven there, smiling cruelly at the broken woman. “If needs be, I’ll find some place out there for the two of you, but I prefer to take a little more of a hands-on approach with new arrivals. Make sure they’re _certain_ of their decisions.”

“Crush our hope, you mean,” Ruby whimpered.

“If that is what you wish to call it. I see it in a kinder way. I’m simply… making you fully aware of your options.” He spread his arms. “No small print of hidden text in this contract. I want you to know full well what awaits either decision. You’ve seen those that serve by choice. You’ve seen those in the process of being broken, and even those who have cracked already.”

Raising his hand, Jaune snapped his fingers.

“Let’s see what you think of the opposite extreme.”

A door at the back of the room entered and some kind of… table was pushing in. There was a black cloth covering what was obviously a person strapped onto it. Almost certainly a woman unless he had tastes otherwise not shown so far. Yang bit her lip, unsure who he could think to show them that would be worse than what they’d had before.

In that aspect, her imagination failed her…

When the cloth was drawn back, Yang almost cried out.

Ruby did.

“MOM!”

“Summer…” Yang’s eyes closed, tears welling in them. Their mom, the one they’d fought killed, was not only alive, but a prisoner to this monster. Strapped to the table with her legs spread open and her naked body flushed with colour, Summer Rose was blindfolded, but not deaf.

“R-Ruby…?”

“MOM!” Ruby cried, struggling to break free from her captors. They kept her pinned in the chair alongside Yang. “Mom, it’s me! It’s Ruby!”

“Ruby… Ruby…” Summer’s head tossed back and forth. “Is Yang…?”

“I’m here,” Yang croaked. “I… I’m here…”

“I thought you might recognise her,” Jaune Arc said.

Yang turned on him. “You monster! You absolute piece of shit!”

“Oh. So cruel. Is this the thanks I get for not only keeping your mother alive, but arranging for her to see you again?” He ran his hand across Summer’s cheek and peeled the blindfold away, revealing those familiar silver eyes. “Thank me for bringing your daughters to you, Summer.”

“T-Thank you…”

“No!” Yang struggled against feminine hands. “No, don’t _thank_ him! Mom, he’s – he’s going to-”

“Fuck her? Why yes, I am.” With those words, Jaune positioned himself between Summer’s legs and took his huge cock in hand. He showed no mercy to any of them, positioning it at Summer’s entrance and _thrusting_ cruelly inside of her.

It was a sign of how much Summer had been through that his fifteen-inch cock slipped inside of her so easily. No resistance, no pain, no tightness. Her folds swallowed him whole and their bodies moulded together, his hips fitting so perfectly against her pelvis.

Summer’s head fell back. “Ahhh… oh…”

“This one resisted as well,” Jaune said, hammering into her with loud slaps of flesh. His huge balls swinging down and striking her ass. “Silver eyes. Weapons designed against the Grimm. Salem wanted them removed from her.”

“Ahhh! Uhhh! Ahhh!”

“I convinced her otherwise.” Leaning across Summer’s body, he squeezed one of her breasts, releasing a spray of milk up over her face. “It would be a shame to mar such perfection, don’t you think?”

Yang and Ruby struggled in their seats, neither knowing whether to run, surrender or try to help Summer. Yang’s body was hot as she watched the fucking, her skin hyper-sensitive thanks to the aphrodisiacs running though her.

She jumped as a hand touched her thigh. Cinder was watching her instead of the sex, tracing her fingers across the inside of Yang’s leg, pushing her skirt up. Yang reached down to try and stop her, but Terra caught her hands and pinned them back, letting Cinder rove further up. Through gritted teeth, Yang whimpered as Cinder’s fingers teased her pussy, playing with her folds.

Desperately, she looked to Ruby for help.

No luck.

Coco had stepped behind Ruby and had both hands on her shoulders, pushing her down into the seat and keeping her there while Lisa Lavender was between Ruby’s legs, head buried up her dress and her tongue working on her sex. Ruby’s skin was flushed, and her face was covered with sweat. Despite it, and her arousal, her eyes had never left Summer’s face.

Not that Yang needed to look at Summer to know what was happening.

“Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Hahhhh!”

“This one used to be tight as well,” Jaune grunted, slamming into her so powerfully that Summer’s hips were pushed up off the table. The tip of his dick caused a bulge in her stomach. “A few – ah – children sure loosened that up.” Roughly, he slapped Summer’s large breasts, making her groan through her lust. “Tell them, slut. Tell them how many siblings they now have.”

“F-F-Four…” Summer moaned. “T-Three sisters and a b-brother…”

“That’s right. It would have been more. I’ve had the bitch over ten years. But it took her a while to _open up_ as they say.” He grunted and pushed Summer down, untying her ankles and pushing her legs back until she was bent double, knees over her shoulders with him pushing down into her. “Everyone breaks eventually. It’s just a matter of how much they can take. How long they can last.”

“Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Uoooughhhhhh!”

“Look at your daughters, Summer.” He pushed her head to the right, so that she was staring at Yang and Ruby. “Look at them all hot and bothered watching you be fucked.”

He wasn’t wrong.

Yang was slumped in her seat, shaking under the touch of Cinder – made all the worse because Terra was both holding her hands and now licking her neck, making Yang quiver. Cinder’s fingers were inside her, teasing away so skilfully.

Ruby was twisting and writhing on her seat, pale legs over Lisa’s shoulders as the older woman ate her out. Coco’s hands had navigated down from her shoulders to push her dress down and expose her breasts, which the woman was kneading. Little rivers of milk had been squeezed from her nipples to run down her stomach.

“Which way do you want it, Summer? Would you like me to break them in front of you? Which one first?” He grinned. “Or, should I break them by showing them all the things I did to you, instead? They look like the type to break from seeing one another raped.”

Summer’s eyes rolled back. “R-R-Ruby,” she moaned, voice so desperate and needy. “Y-Yaaaang… Ooohhhh!”

Hammering into her all the harder, Jaune rocked the wooden table back and forth. His hand gripped Summer’s throat, fingers squeezing not tightly enough to choke, but tight enough to make his ownership of the woman clear.

“Cum, Summer,” he commanded. “Cum for me.”

It was like a switch being flicked. Summer’s mouth opened and a _hoarse_ scream was torn from it. Her legs, still bent back, spasmed and twitched wildly, toes curling as her entire body _bucked_ against his. The orgasm was obvious, and Summer _clamped_ down on his cock, screaming loudly into the room.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Argh!” Jaune grunted, thrusting one final time into her. His huge cock _pulsed_ and _throbbed_ as his orgasm came, blasting thick semen deep inside of her. His hands left her neck, gripping onto her hips as the force of his ejaculation threatened to push her off the table.

Summer’s eyes were wide, her mouth wider. Her head fell back as she convulsed on him, her stomach expanding as he pumped his seed into her, filling her up.

“This is the fate of all those who are given here,” he rasped. “Destined to – ah – be nothing more than a cum dump. Bred like the animals you are.”

He was forced to step back as Summer’s body could take no more. His monstrous cock slid free and fell down between his legs, followed quickly be a _torrent_ of cum that flowed out of Summer’s cunt. Jaune stepped around and unbuckled the straps holding her wrists down, and Summer groaned, holding onto her stomach as it shrunk before their eyes.

Laughing, Jaune slapped her stomach and gave her a little push. Summer rolled off the table and fell to the floor with a splat, splashing down into a growing puddle of their combined juices.

“Mom!” Ruby broke free from Lisa and Coco and stumbled out of the seat.

Yang made to follow, but was pushed back down by Cinder and Terra, then Lisa as well, who came over and began to lick at Yang’s slit. Even Coco came behind, cupping Yang’s breasts as she had Ruby’s, the four girls keeping her pinned and on the edge of her own orgasm as Ruby crawled over to Summer, ignoring Jaune stood nearby, and his huge cock.

“Mom…” Ruby whispered, touching Summer’s shoulder. “Mom, are you okay? We – It’ll be okay. We’ll find a way out. We’ll escape…”

Summer’s body stirred. “R-Ruby…”

“Mom. Mom, I’m here.”

“Ruby…” Summer made a strange sound and brought a hand up, touching Ruby’s cheek. “My sweet Ruby…”

Ruby leaned forward, eyes watering, “It’s me, mom. What is- MMHH!”

Summer silenced her daughter’s lips with her own.

Ruby fell down into the puddle of cum with a splash as Summer tackled and pinned her down, naked body rubbing against Ruby’s and her hands latching onto her daughter’s cheeks. The woman’s tongue pushed inside Ruby’s mouth and ravished her.

The younger girl lay there, shocked and confused.

When Summer’s hand ran down her body, bunched up her dress and cupped her sex, however, Ruby squirmed and pushed her away. “MOM!”

“My Ruby,” Summer wheezed, dripping excitement. “Ruby. My daughter. My Ruby. Hah Hah…” Summer worked two fingers inside of Ruby quickly, making the girl squeal and writhe. “You’re here. You’re finally here.”

“M-Mom!”

“Summer!” Yang whispered, bucking in her own seat, driven wild by Lisa’s tongue on her clit and Terra’s licking at one of her milky nipples. “W-Why…?”

“Ruby!” Summer cooed, licking Ruby’s neck and fingering her wildly. “Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!”

“Ah! Ah! M-Mom! Stop!”

Falling so that he was resting on his heels, Jaune Arc knelt by Ruby’s head, smiling down on her. “Didn’t I say I’d show you the other extreme? Raven broke, but it was her willpower that broke first. She retains her self and simply _tries_ futilely to resist the pleasure I offer. But there’s another way a person can break. Their mind. Their desires.” Placing a hand in Summer’s long hair, Jaune pulled her head up. Rather than be in pain, Summer’s face twisted with bliss. “Isn’t that right, Summer?”

“M-Master,” she gasped, cheeks red, hand still rubbing against Ruby’s slick folds. “She needs it, master. Ruby needs it. Your cock. Your thick meat.” Summer looked at him feverishly and reached for his soft dick with her other hand. She couldn’t get it to Ruby’s pussy, so rubbed it on Ruby’s stomach instead. “Please, master. She needs it inside her. Needs your seed.” Her eyes lit up. “I want her to be pregnant like me! Her and Yang, both!”

“MOM, NO!”

“In time, Summer.” Chuckling, Jaune let the woman go and watched as she dove down, ravaging Ruby’s mouth as the younger girl bucked and tries to escape, pinned on her back in a puddle of semen by her own mother. “But they need to be broken first.”

On the chairs, Yang’s head fell back, and she let out a guttural scream, body shaking as an orgasm roared through her. The drugs and the girls were merciless, Lisa pushing her leg up and delving deeper with her tongue, while Cinder worked a finger in and out of her, rubbing her thumb over her clit.

“I’ll never breeaaaaak!” Yang wailed, orgasming again.

On the floor, Ruby howled into Summer’s mouth, her pelvis thrusting up as she reached her own peak, squirting over her mother’s hand before collapsing back down, panting and heaving as Summer ran her tongue up and down her body, cleaning her of his sticky seed.

Jaune watched it all with a wide smile.

“They all say that at first, Yang. You aren’t the first to try and resist me, and you won’t be the last. The only question is… How long will it be until you both break?” Watching both her and Ruby, Jaune Arc smiled. "I cannot wait to find out."

 

 

 

 


	2. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's day to face Salem's consort arrives, but she has a plan to protect her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned by the original commissioner, who wishes to remain anonymous.

* * *

 

 

Yang awoke to the sound of moans, groans and shrieks of orgasm. That should have been a new experience, but it wasn’t. Every day began like that and it was a miracle along that they’d become able to sleep through it at all. Yang opened her eyes and stretched, looking around quickly and breathing a sigh of relief once she noticed Ruby nearby, safe and sound.

“Morning,” Ruby whispered. “I think…”

It was impossible to tell given the lack of any windows in what Yang had come to term the hall of breeding. And, of course, Ruby didn’t say anything about it being a _good_ morning.

It was the… third – fourth? – day they’d been in Salem’s domain. Keeping track of the days was hard, but they’d had four full sleeps, so whether or not twenty-four hours had passed, they’d been through that many sleep cycles.

Four days and they hadn’t yet been touched. Not since their first molestation.

The two of them had been suspended in a cage ever since that hung over the breeding halls, affording them an unparalleled view of everything going on below, not to mention first row seats to the action. They were naked in their cage, but the humiliation was slight, mostly because everyone was too distracted to pay them any attention.

Too distracted being fucked, toyed, driven to insanity or just filled with Jaune’s cum.

Sitting up, Yang spared a glance for her sister, who, like always, was watching the displays below and looking for Summer. Neither of them quite knew how to deal with the knowledge Summer was alive but also a cum slut for the lord of the Grimm. What were they supposed to feel? Relief? Joy? Disappointment?

At least… At least Summer still cared for them, albeit in a twisted, fucked up, kind of way.

Ruby look okay today at least. No more tears. She didn’t look too tired either, so must have gotten a proper night’s sleep. One thing that _was_ different was the size of Ruby’s breasts, which had now grown to match Yang’s. Or rather, to match what Yang’s had been. Her own were now a size or two larger and fuller than ever before.

_Bastard forgot to mention this about the drugs, too. I was sure something looked different about Summer and this was it; the drugs cause our tits to grow._

It also caused them to lactate, as evidenced by the small droplets leaking from her own. All the better to feed their inevitable hordes of children, or to be milked for that purpose like some farmyard cow.

There was another discovery they’d made about their milk, one that Ruby was reminding her of with an embarrassed, almost resigned, look in her eyes. Eyes that were focused on the moisture beading on the end of Yang’s nipples.

Sighing, Yang cupped one of her large breasts. “Want some breakfast?”

Ruby swallowed and nodded, shimmying a little closer and not quite meeting Yang’s eyes. This was always an awkward experience, but after the first day passed and no food was delivered to them, they’d been forced by desperation to try it, and in doing so discovered another facet of the bizarre medicine.

Their breast milk was more nutritious. Unnaturally so.

“Come here,” Yang said, taking Ruby and laying her sister down so that she could rest in Yang’s lap, hair spilling over her thighs and face upward, flushing with colour as Yang leaned over her. “It’s okay, Ruby. There’s nothing wrong with us doing this. It’s just because we have to.”

“Mhm. Y-Yeah.”

Stroking Ruby’s hair to calm her down, Yang took one of her breasts in hand and held it before her sister’s mouth, looking away so as not to embarrass her. This was just something they had to do, and while it was no doubt designed to break them, she would not let it.

There was no denying she shivered when Ruby’s warm lips latched onto her, however.

Just another facet of the drug. They were hyper-sensitive.

And breastfeeding, Yang had come to realise, was a very tactile thing. Apart from the pleasure of Ruby’s warm mouth on her, there was an incredible _relief_ in her milk being drawn out, a slow and sharp pleasure that was almost like going to the bathroom when you were desperate. As a steady stream of rich milk was sucked out of her swollen breasts, she had to bite down on a moan.

_Don’t make this anymore awkward than it already is,_ she told herself.

It was hard, though. So hard. Ruby suckled greedily of her, and her small hands kneaded Yang’s breasts instinctively, sending pleasure racing through her body. Her knees twitched and came together a little and Yang was glad Ruby was in her lap so that she wouldn’t feel or notice the dampness on the floor of the cage.

“C-Can you do the other as well?” Yang pleaded, trying not to sound too needy. “It kinda hurts…”

“Mmhm.” Ruby nodded and let go of her, milk spilling from her mouth and running down one cheek as she let Yang lift her up a little to get to the other teat. Yang sighed happily as Ruby latched on, draining that as well. As she did, Yang brought her thumb up to wipe the stray milk away, and to catch a little more that spilled from the corner of Ruby’s mouth.

Here she was, breastfeeding her sister.

How times had changed.

The milk was thick and nutritious enough to fill them, however. They’d need two meals a day – three if they were hungry – but there hadn’t been any ill effects of it so far and neither of them had gone hungry other than for the initial period before they realised. It made sense that the milk would be necessary here, since the Grimmlands didn’t exactly have land for farming, or farmers to work it.

Ruby tapped her shoulder to tell her she was full, and although Yang idly wished it could go on a little longer, she leaned back and let Ruby up. Her sister’s face was bright red, and not just from what she’d done or her milky lips.

It was because of what she knew would come next.

“Lay down,” Yang whispered, pushing her sister gently until she lay flat on the cage floor with Yang kneeling at her side, leaning over. Her little sister’s breasts weren’t nearly so little anymore, and milk dribbled from the tips of her swollen nipples, begging her to latch on and drink.

And she had to. If she didn’t want to starve.

Ruby whimpered a little.

Her sister’s nipples stood at rapt attention and Yang wasted no time in taking one into her mouth, sealing her lips on the areole around it and sucking powerfully. There was an immediate rush of liquid, the taste of Ruby, followed by a bit-off moan from her sister. The first mouthful came easily, as it always did, Ruby being so full and desperate to give it.

That never lasted, though. With her breasts still being smaller despite the growth, and Yang being bigger and needing more food, she needed more. Taking Ruby’s breast with one hand, she began to squeeze gently, stimulating more flow even as she brought her teeth to Ruby’s nipple and gently bit down on it, squeezing the sensitive flesh to work more milk out.

“Ah.” Ruby flinched under her. Not in pain, though. “Hm. Mm.” She brought a hand up to her mouth and bit down on it, legs kicking out under her and one knee rising. “Mm. A-Ah.”

Yang suckled harder on her little sister, swallowing her milk by the mouthful and biting down on her teat whenever it started to slow, massaging her breast at the same time. Ruby’s skin was drawn up into her mouth by the suction and the girl arched her back, eyes rolling up into her head.

And it was just the first.

Leaning away and licking her lips, Yang looked down at the flushed and sweaty body of her sister writhing under her, down on Ruby’s face which wore an expression of absolute humiliation, of someone who _knew_ they shouldn’t be feeling what they felt, but who couldn’t resist it.

Damn Jaune and his drugs.

“Just the other,” Yang whispered, leaning down. “I’ll make it quick.”

She tried. She really did. Suckling on Ruby’s right breast and leaning over her body, Yang drew up all the milk she could, swallowing greedily and pinching Ruby’s nipple to stimulate more. She did her best to ignore how Ruby gasped and moved under her, how her legs rubbed together, and her head shook from left to right.

“Aaaah!”

Did her best to ignore how Ruby cried out.

“Aaaah! Ooooh!”

Did her best to ignore Ruby stiffening, Ruby squirting all over the cage floor. Ruby coming from being milked by her older sister. Ruby covering her face in abject mortification once the bliss had worn off and Yang was leaning back, licking some milk from her lips.

Yang ignored it all, hoping that such would make it easier on Ruby.

“I wonder what today holds in store,” she said, looking away and giving Ruby a chance to recover and to pull some straw over the wet patch. If it wasn’t visible, they could both pretend it hadn’t happened.

As they did every feeding session.

Ruby always came.

Yang never called her out on it.

“Maybe we’ll be stuck here all day again. Maybe he’s forgotten about us…”

Yang grimaced as she traced the chain holding their cage suspended down to a winch system in the corner of the room, beside which stood Summer, adorned in a white robe and looking up at them happily. She had a hand on the lever, warning Yang that whatever was going to happen was going to happen today.

“Somehow, Ruby, I’ve got a feeling we haven’t been…”

Ruby followed her gaze. “Mom…”

The cage began to descend. It was time to face the music.

 

* * *

 

They were brought naked into the same room they’d been in before, the one where they’d witnessed Summer being bred. It had the same cinema-like seats arrayed off to one side, but this time there was no harem of white-robed girls to keep them in place. That, too, was a way of reminding them of their place, by pointing out that Salem and Jaune didn’t need to keep them here. They both knew there was no hope of escaping.

Also in the room was their captor, Jaune Arc, who was balls deep in a woman neither recognised, but whom held an uncanny resemblance to the man himself. Blonde hair, huge breasts – likely made bigger by the same drugs they were on – and hazy eyes. She was bent back over a table with her legs help up above her, Jaune’s giant dick ramming in and out of her.

On seeing them enter, Jaune smirked and sped up, making the woman’s tits flap back and forth angrily. She screamed in pleasure and held on to the table, convulsing on him as she cried out, “Yes son, breed me. One big familyyyy~”

He grunted and came into her, making the woman’s stomach stretch and bulge from the force of his ejaculation. White liquid streamed down from the table and Yang could only watch, too shocked to say anything as Summer pushed her down into a seat beside Ruby and then sat down herself, cuddling Yang’s side with a living expression.

Stepping out from between his mother’s legs, Jaune let go of her knees, leaving the woman to slump on the table with a delirious smile, literally fucked unconscious. He paid no heed to his huge cock, which swung between his legs. His nakedness was clearly of no bother to him, nor was theirs.

“Good morning. How was breakfast?”

Ruby yelped and buried her face in her hands, while Yang glared at him.

The bastard knew.

“Not enjoying my hospitality? I guess that’s fair. Things would be easier for you if you donned the white robes. We’re raising the next generation here, and that means we’re all one big family. Salem and I care dearly for all our chosen.”

“Doesn’t stop you raping them,” Yang snapped.

“No. It doesn’t. If you were hoping that would bother me, I’m afraid you’re wrong.” He glanced back. “My family disagreed with our methods, too. They came around. In time.” He looked back with a little smirk. “I’m sure you will, too.”

“Bastard…”

“Yang.” Summer slapped her leg sharply. “I didn’t raise you to be rude.”

The rebuke hurt, more the emotional side than the slap. It had been so long since she’d held out hope her mother, at least the person she considered her mother, might still be alive. Being scolded like that, even if it was in a situation like this, hurt more than she cared to admit.

“Now, Summer, don’t be too harsh on her.” That it was Jaune of all people who came to her defenced hurt more. “But let’s not beat around the bush, Yang. I didn’t call you here to chat. I called you here to have you make a choice. Don the white robes or be broken. I won’t sugar coat it. It would be pointless to try. You can either co-operate and live in bliss or resist and be broken. At which point you’ll either live in bliss anyway or become a mindless breeding machine.”

“Join me, Yang. Ruby.” Summer leaned against her side. “It’s so wonderful. We can be a family again. Oh, and I can introduce you to your siblings.”

Siblings. God help them. Summer had already given birth.

_They_ were expected to give birth.

For fuck’s sake, Ruby was only fifteen.

But did she want to hold out? As sick as it was, as horrible as it was, what choice did they really have here? If resistance would be met with such cruelty, wasn’t it better to just give in? Yang bit her lip and tried not to sag.

“I – I don’t want to,” Ruby whispered.

That decided it.

“I refuse.” Yang said it loudly, so as to cover for Ruby. If her sister was going to say no, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to leave her alone. She couldn’t. Even accepting to avoid pain herself would only end in disaster because she _would not stand by_ as Ruby was hurt.

Jaune sighed. “Then you’ll both be broken. I won’t say I didn’t expect it. Well, we can get started.”

The confident bastard grinned.

“Which of you is first? I’ll give one of you the chance to volunteer, though if no one does I’ll pick who starts.”

“Me.” Yang stood before Ruby could even think to. “Though, I don’t think you have what it takes to break me.” She grinned challengingly. “I don’t think you can do it.”

“Oh?” He looked bored, but at least curious. “Where did _this_ sudden confidence come from?”

“Nowhere.” Yang shrugged. “But you keep acting like it’s a foregone conclusion that you can fuck us into submission. I’m calling your bluff. I don’t think you’ve got what it takes.”

“Hmm.”

“If you think you have, then why not put your money where your mouth is and-”

“And not fuck your sister until you are broken.” Jaune rattled off the rest of what she was bout to say in a monotone, and then laughed when she looked shocked. “I’ve heard that one before. Believe me, it’s the go-to method of someone trying to cover for someone they care about. I’ve heard it ten times at least.”

Yang grit her teeth but tried anyway. “Chicken?”

“Trying to appeal to my ego? Ha.” He sat on the edge of the desk his mother was unconscious on. “That’s cute. Course, every person who ever said that before is now broken in one way or another. You remember Coco?” He waited for her nod. “She challenged me to break her before I touched Velvet – the girl you might remember being tied up against a wall.” He grinned. “Coco was the one to tie her up. Once I broke her, of course.”

Yang swallowed.

“And then there’s Terra, who tried the same with my sister, Saphron. They’re both in the white robes now, though Saphron is several months along and not exactly in a state to be spread over a desk.” He laughed. “You’re not nearly as clever as you think you are, Yang. Or as infallible. I’ll take pleasure in showing you that.”

Shock coursed through her. “Y-You accept!?”

“Yes.”

“E-Even knowing it was a trick?”

“Yes.” His smile grew. “And I’ll even go a step further. I won’t touch your sister – nor command anyone else to – until you, or she, asks me to.”

That… had to be a lie. Ruby would _never_ ask him to touch her, and since he couldn’t stimulate her or have anyone else do it without breaking his promise, the aphrodisiacs wouldn’t push Ruby far enough for her to want to ask him.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch. Before this day is out, one of you will beg me to breed the other.”

“That’s not happening.”

He smiled. “We’ll see. Of course, as part of the agreement, you willingly place yourself in my care. You accept to being put through whatever I desire to do to you. And if you resist, if you hold on, then your sister will never be touched by me or mine.”

“Yang…” Ruby said nervously. “This… He’s going to hurt you.”

He was. That much was obvious. But if it protected Ruby, then that was fine.

“I accept. Do your worst.”

“Oh, I will. But not immediately. You want to play your games and I like to play mine.” Jaune clapped his hands and a door opened. To Yang’s surprise, it was Raven who stepped through. Although _stepped_ might have been a strong word. Raven crawled on all fours like a dog, and the collar around her neck completed the image. She was blindfolded and gagged, with an animal’s tail coming from her rear.

Leading her by the collar was a dark-skinned woman in white robes.

“Thank you, Sienna. You’re dismissed.” Jaune reached out to take the lead and drag Raven a little closer. With a wink towards the two of them, he reached down and gripped the tail – yanking it, and the butt-plug it was attached to, out of Raven’s ass.

“Mmmmmhhhhh!” Raven squealed past the gag.

“Your mother is going to be playing this game of ours, too. After all, she’s been naughty herself. Haven’t you, Raven?”

“Mmmmffb.”

He tore the gag and the blindfold off.

“I said _haven’t you,_ Raven?”

The proud woman’s head fell. “Y-Yes…”

“And you want to make it up to me, don’t you? You don’t want to go back in that cage.”

“N-No. Please. I’ll do anything.”

“Good. You’ll have your chance here.”

Raven was broken. That much was obvious, and Yang felt sickened by it. She wasn’t broken in the way Summer was, where she’d come to love and seek out the pleasure offered to her, but rather her will had been broken, reducing her to someone who only sought to avoid punishment.

Between Summer and Raven, she wasn’t sure who had it better.

Jaune smiled in her direction; an expression that held promises of such dark desire that Yang shivered. “And since your daughter here likes her little challenges, perhaps you can play one with her. How about it, Yang? You game?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course. Play a game in which you _might_ avoid being taken by me or refuse and _be_ taken by me.”

“Not much of a choice…”

“But it still is one.”

“Fine.” Yang planted her hands on her hips, showing her defiance in refusing to cower and cover herself. He’d already seen her naked plenty of times – as had everyone else – so there wasn’t much point in feeling embarrassed now. “What are the rules?”

“It’s fairly simple. You and your mother-”

“That woman is not my mother. She abandoned me.”

“Did she now?” To Yang’s surprise, he seemed irritated by that. And not at her. Raven shrunk under his firm glare. “Very well, then. You and _Raven_ will compete for the right to choose your fate.”

“Compete? In what?”

“In pleasure.” Jaune gestured behind her and Yang looked back as what appeared to be a paddling pool was dragged into the room. The kind of plastic thing that would be inflated in a garden and filled with water on a hot day. Glynda and Coco brought it in and arranged it in the middle of the room, where Jaune had fucked Summer days before, and then left.

They came back a moment later with large buckets of liquid and poured it into the pool. It wasn’t water; she could tell because of how viscous it was.

“Oil.” Jaune explained.

Yang grimaced. “You want us to oil wrestle for your amusement…”

“Did you expect a game of chess?” He wore that same insufferable smirk he had since the start. “The two of you will attempt to defeat the other, with the one who orgasms first being declared the loser. The _victor_ gets to escape their punishment. For you, Yang, that will be me taking you today. Win, and you and Ruby will go back to your cage for another week.”

Her head perked up. The cage shouldn’t have been a reward but compared to the alternative of her and Ruby being broken and used, it was. “And if I lose, you try to break me now?”

“Yes. As for Raven, if she loses then I will tie her to a plank and have her teased and licked for a month, never once allowed to orgasm but forever being trapped on the edge.”

“N-No…” Raven’s eyes grew wide and she looked around in horror, like a wild and trapped animal. “No, no, no. Anything but that.”

“Then you ought to bring the daughter you abandoned to orgasm, no?”

 

* * *

 

Yang and Raven were made to kneel at their respective ends of the pool as more oil was dumped on top of them, coating Yang from head to toe. It was cold enough that she shivered, and the stickiness was something she had to work past with a grimace. The thought of refusing to play this stupid game passed through her head, but the consequences of refusal were just not worth it.

He was letting her run with her challenge to him – so she had to co-operate, otherwise Ruby might be in danger. Speaking of, Ruby was watching with Summer, Summer holding onto Ruby with a loving expression but not touching her untowardly.

“Good luck, Yang,” Summer called. “I’m rooting for you!”

Gods, it was confusing how much she preened at that praise. Summer wanted them bred by her new master, but she still looked, sounded and acted so much like she used to. It both drove her mad and made her feel soft and warm inside.

But there were more important things to focus on.

_How does he expect me to cum from oil wrestling, anyway? And from Raven no less?_

How was she supposed to make Raven cum?

Hopefully, he’d let it go with her just getting a surrender from the older woman. The fight would have been a joke normally, Raven being older and far more skilled than she, but since they were both lubricated and liable to slip on the floor, each other and everything else, this wasn’t going to be a normal fight. Just staying upright on her knees was difficult as it was.

“You’ll begin on the count of three,” Jaune said, sat on Coco’s back as the girl stood on all fours. He was leaning against Glynda’s breasts, using them as pillows as she stood behind him. “The first to orgasm loses and we all know what is at stake.” He leaned his chin on one hand and grinned. “Either way, I’m sure I’ll be entertained.”

Bastard. Rotten bastard.

“Three. Two. One. Begin!”

Raven was on her before she could react! It was a mistake on her part, looking to Jaune as the time ticked down, but one that Raven had no interest in squandering. Their bodies collided and then slipped. Instantly. There was no friction to it and no amount of grasping fingers solved that. Raven’s body hit hers and lacking any grip, bowled her over.

Yang splashed back into the oil, splashing it around and thoroughly dousing her hair. She kicked and tried to push Raven away as the older woman, her biological mother, crawled over. Or tried to. Raven’s hands and knees moved, but her body didn’t, the woman running in place like a dog.

“Ha! Look at her go!” Jaune Arc laughed like a madman. “Go on, then. Get her.”

Son of a bitch. She didn’t think she could hate him more, but she did. Yang kicked out, knowing there was no time to waste and trying to push Raven back. A wild attack was a bad idea with no friction. She needed a plan. Not that she had any idea of how to get Raven to cum, but still. There had to be something.

Her foot hit Raven in the shoulder and knocked her arm out from under her, spilling the woman to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Yang kicked her again – or more placed a foot on her shoulder and _pushed_ her, hoping to send her skidding to the other side of the paddling pool. Raven was ready for it however and lunged, wrapping her arms bodily around Yang’s foot and ankle and dragging her off her precarious balance.

Though they were both slippery and Raven struggled to keep hold, using both arms around Yang’s leg let her bodily crawl and squirm her way up, the woman’s over-large breasts squashing and rubbing up Yang’s thigh.

“Get off me!” Yang yelled, kicking with her trapped foot, then trying to use the other to push Raven away. “Let go!” When that failed to move her and Raven even managed to climb higher, slithering over Yang’s legs as she lay flat in the oil, Yang decided to end it by placing her foot on Raven’s back and pushing.

It was a mistake.

The moment she raised her leg, Raven’s eyes fixed on the juncture between them, red eyes growing wide as she espied her prize, Yang’s wet snatch. Not wet because of any arousal, but the copious amounts of oil covering them both. While Yang was distracted, Raven lunged forward, bodily throwing herself onto Yang’s waste and burying her face between her legs.

Yang had no idea what the plan was, and half though that Raven had messed up.

When the wet tongue touched her folds, however, she froze.

And moaned.

_The aphrodisiac!_ Yang realised, entire body arching up into Raven as lightning shot through her, racing from her nerve endings down below up to her brain. _I forgot about the fucking drugs!_ Her toes curled and her hands slammed down beside her, grasping futilely at the pool material as Raven’s hot tongue ran up and down her slit. _S-Shit. I-If I could get off on Ruby sucking my tits, this is… this is going to make me cum!_

This was what the bastard meant. This was how they won the game. With the aphrodisiacs running through both their bodies, she and Raven could be stimulated by even the slightest touch. Something like a person going down on them counted for so much more than that. Yang whimpered and shook her head from side to side, biting down on her lower lip.

Raven added a slippery finger, which slid inside of her oh so easily.

That woke her up.

“NO!” Yang bucked her hips up, catching Raven’s face and stunning her. Her own sex wasn’t exactly a great weapon, but it would do. Hitting out again, Yang managed to push her back, then wriggled out from under her and tried to find her footing.

There was none to be had. She toppled and fell forwards, arms flailing comically as she face-planted the pool in front of Raven, who wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation, crawling clumsily over the back of Yang’s head and along her body. The weight pinned her down, especially when Raven placed a knee on the back of her head. Two wet hands slapped down on her ass from behind, spreading it wide.

Yang didn’t have to look back to know what was happening. She felt it the moment Raven’s tongue prodded at her asshole. It was sick and wrong, yet her arms gave out under the sensation of it, her entire body falling limp under the older woman’s touch and her legs quivering and twitching. Raven wrapped one arm over her butt and under her, using it to drag herself further so that she could properly bury her head between Yang’s cheeks and lick away. At the same time, she worked a finger into Yang’s needy pussy once more.

“Ah… Ahh…” Yang panted into the oil, eyes shut and breathing laboured. Nothing had ever felt like this, so good, and her stomach was clenching and unclenching as her lust swirled downward, her legs parting without her really meaning to, all to grant Raven better access. All so that Yang could feel more.

Raven rewarded her by digging her tongue deep into Yang’s ass and swirling it about.

“Mhmmmmmm!” Yang squealed.

“Oh dear,” a familiar, mocking voice said. “It looks like you’ll be losing at this rate, Yang. And after all your strong words about being able to resist me.” As her eyes opened, she saw Jaune Arc’s amused expression as he watched her by humiliated for his pleasure. “If even the mother who abandoned you can get this reaction with just her tongue, I wonder what _I’ll_ do to you.”

Yang’s eyes snapped open. If Raven got this reaction with just her tongue, then there really _was_ a risk of him doing more. She’d thought she could hold out because of her hate for him, but this – it was too strong. Her eyes looked beyond Raven’s legs to Ruby, who was watching with a worried expression, but also a hand between her legs.

Even Ruby was falling for the feelings and she wasn’t even down here. If Jaune got hold of Ruby, she would break. She’d break so fast.

She… She couldn’t let that happen.

Moving quickly, Yang tried to ignore the feeling of a fire burning in her lions and take in her situation. Raven was on top of her, slippery body holding her down through her weight alone, but that lack of friction gave her power. Though it was hard both to move her legs and to get out from under her, Raven had no real way of holding onto or stopping her. Yang managed to wriggle out from underneath and roll onto her back. She only had a second before Raven was on her again, burying her face into Yang’s crotch, but that second was enough.

It let her get hold of Raven’s hips.

In the deep recesses of her mind, the bits that weren’t buried in an avalanche of lust, Yang questioned if she was really about to finger another woman, let alone Raven, the woman she hated most in the world. She’d never even had sex with a guy, and though she knew the particulars of sex, straight and otherwise, she’d still never considered touching another woman this way.

On the other hand, Ruby’s safety depended on it.

Yang stabbed two fingers into Raven’s cunt and curled them upward. Though she hadn’t touched a woman, she had herself and emulated what worked on her. It definitely did something to Raven as the woman stiffened and then gasped into Yang’s body.

For a second. Raven’s fingers began to push into Yang quickly, trying to beat her to the finish.

“S-Shit.” Yang panted, eyes rolling back. She forced her own fingers to move, thrusting in and out of Raven’s folds, ignoring the slick liquid that ran over her fingers and that she _knew_ was more than just oil. It helped her fingers move quicker, so she went with it, forcing a third in and then reaching up with her other hand to poke at Raven’s tight bum hole.

It got a reaction. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, Yang forced her thumb inside.

“Ahhhh!” Raven’s head shot up as she cried out. There was no way to mistake the sound as pained, not from how hard Raven’s pussy clamped down on her fingers. “N-Nooo,” Raven groaned. With a force of will, she dragged her head back down, using both hands on Yang’s pussy and adding her tongue judiciously.

“Hngh!” Yang’s head pushed back into the oil. Raven had coped her, curling her fingers up, and just as it had before, Yang’s entire body trembled.

_N-No. I – I’m going to cum!_

Desperate and out of ideas, Yang removed her hand from Raven’s ass and placed it atop. She took a deep breath, one she almost choked on as a fresh bolt of pleasure tore through her, and then rose up to meet Raven’s lower body, closing her lips on Raven’s sex.

Trapped in a battle of wills and locked in the sixty-nine position, Raven and Yang fought for dominance. Licking, prodding, tasting, lapping and kissing. Neither of them was measured or proficient, but with the aphrodisiacs raging through them, neither had to be. The slightest touch provoked pleasure beyond imagination. Anything more was an explosion of sensory lights and colours.

Yang went at Raven like an outboard motor.

Raven feasted on her like a dying woman presented with ice-cream.

Both their bodies trembled and shook. Desperate little mewls, gasps and whimpers came between the sounds of licking tongues and harsh pants, while the constant squelch of their oily bodies moving on the mat covered it all.

_Cum,_ Yang begged, licking away at Raven as moisture covered her face and ran over her tongue, down her lips and into her mouth. She wanted to spit it out but didn’t dare take the time. She was so close herself, her nerve endings on fire. _Please cum._ She licked harder. Faster. Deeper. _God, please cum. Please!_

Yang’s toes curled, feet digging into the mat.

Her world swirled. Something deep inside her snapped.

_Please cum! Cum already! Cum!_

A damn gave way.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh!” Yang cried, head falling free from Raven’s crotch with a spray of arousal and saliva. “Aaah! Oooh! C-Cumming!”

It was like an avalanche. It was like being dipped into a pool of water that was both burning hot and ice cold at the same time. It was everything and nothing, and Yang howled her way through it, body arching so hard that she pushed the woman above her up off the floor. Lights and explosions burst before her eyes. Something gave way below and she felt a release so sudden and so profound that it might as well have been all her energy slipping out. Her legs gave way and she collapsed back down, spent and lost.

As she panted for breath, a part of her mind noted that Raven was _still_ licking at her, now cleaning up the evidence of her orgasm. Cleaning her body as she lay there and tried to breathe, beaten. Defeated.

Jaune clapped his hands together in applause.

“Bravo! Bravo!”

She didn’t have the energy or the mind to care for him.

“Well, it looks like Raven won out. All those punishments must have given her some serious endurance. What do you think, Summer?”

Up in the stands with one arm around Ruby, Summer smiled. “Yang did her best. I’m proud of her.”

_Mom, why…?_

“She did.” Jaune Arc stepped over the pool’s edge and sank onto one knee. His intention was clear, as if his monstrous length standing at full attention didn’t give it away. “And I think it’s time I honoured that by doing exactly what I promised to. After all, she _asked_ me to try and break her.”

“N-No…” Yang was too weak to move. “No, please…”

“Where is all that defiance, Yang? Where has it gone?”

It was on the floor, washing around in the oil with the evidence of her own powerful release. There were no illusions now, no confident boasts. They’d all existed in a world where she thought her willpower strong enough – and in a world without those blasted drugs, it might have been. But he cheated. They all cheated.

“It looks like she’s a little worse for wear, Raven. Why don’t you give her a little hand?”

Spent as she was, Yang could do little to resist as Raven squirmed her way under her, dragging Yang’s body up onto her own so that they were back to front, Yang laying atop her mother with her head nestled between Raven’s breasts. Raven hooked her legs around Yang’s thighs, then brought her feet between her knees, drawing them apart by spreading her own legs.

She was trapped in place, spread open and waiting for him with one hand wrapped around her stomach, under her breasts, and the other flat atop her head, locking her in place as Jaune knelt before her and let his eyes rove over her body. Over her smooth legs, her flushed skin, her heaving breasts and her pussy, sopping wet from both arousal and the oil that still coated her.

If there was one mercy, it was that she would be well lubricated.

In one last ditch effort, Yang tried to break free, but it was all for naught. Raven had her locked in place and wasn’t about to let go and anger Jaune. Plus, with him between her legs and now looming over her, there really was no way out.

“I do hope you’ll try to beat me, Yang. You had such fire and passion earlier. Challenge me. Defeat me. Show me that you can’t be broken and I’ll _never_ touch your sister.”

“B-Bastard,” she moaned.

They both knew she was screwed. Literally. But just from that reminder alone, she couldn’t just let him win. Even with her body unable to move, Yang forced her mind to the fore. Clamped down on her body’s desire and did her best to hold on in the onslaught that was to come.

And then, without any warning, he was pushing into her.

He stretched and stretched her. The first bit, she expected, but then he kept coming and kept getting wider and wider and at some point her entire mind blanked out, unable to understand what was happening but feeling him slip inside _so easily_. Too easily. He’d planned the oil for that, too. All to accentuate the pleasure and to make her give in.

Her vision dimmed. It took her a second to realise she’d stopped breathing, and when she took in a fresh breath, the sensation hit her. Right as he brought his full length inside, pressing his hips into her pelvis and placing one hand atop her stomach.

Shocked, Yang looked down. She could see the size of him through the distortion of her stomach, but what shocked her more was that she’d managed to fit him in at all. And that there hadn’t been any pain. Or if there had, she’d missed it all.

“Oh my God,” she whispered, too confused to be angry _or_ sad. “Oh my God.”

Only shock existed.

Shock, and the fullness. The _completeness_ of it.

When he began to move, it felt like he was killing her. Killing her with pleasure, with… with something. Every withdrawal caused her body, still slippery against Raven’s, to slide down the woman’s body, Yang’s lips holding onto Jaune’s shaft. Every thrust blew the air from her lungs and forced her back up, her slick skin rubbing up Raven’s body until her head pushed up between Raven’s breasts, the hand on her hair eventually stopping her.

And then it would begin anew, with Jaune pulling out, her body not wanting to let go, and then him pushing in once more, driving her higher and higher. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Her mouth opened and closed but if she moaned and screamed, then she didn’t perceive it. Her mind was too busy elsewhere.

_Oh God, it feels so good. N-No. It’s the d-drugs. Not him. N-Not me._

That didn’t stop her legs trying to close around his hips, nor her petulant whine when Raven wouldn’t let her, holding her spread eagled for him to plunder as he wished. Yang wasn’t even sure she would stop him if she could.

No! Her eyes grew wide. This was exactly what he wanted. Gritting her teeth, she focused on Ruby. On not giving in and not disappointing her. Her orgasm was coming anyway, but this time she didn’t have to hold on, didn’t have to try and last. He didn’t win if she came. He only won if she gave in and begged for him to take Ruby.

That would never happen. Never.

Yang’s head fell back, mouth opening wide as she moaned. “Ahhh! C-Cummi-”

Jaune stopped.

“-ming…?” Yang panted and fell flat, no longer having the momentum he granted to arch her body up. Her breasts rose and fell as she panted, confused as to why he had stopped and why her body was protesting, her pleasure receding. “Hah…?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said in answer to the unasked question. “I just thought I’d take my time with you.”

Her protest was on the tip of her tongue when he started to move again, and she almost bit it off. Yang swallowed and fell flat again, head back as she felt him push up inside her, felt his length grind against her clit on every delightful thrust. Her skin flushed pink and she knew that her lust would be obvious both to him and everyone watching, but what was the point of hiding it? It was obvious. There was no concealing it.

Instead of wasting energy on it, she focused entirely on keeping her mind. On not losing herself to the pleasure even as he pushed her towards another mind-blowing orgasm-

And stopped. Right on the cusp.

Again.

Yang groaned and slumped back onto Raven, legs falling limp in the oil as her climax – so close – slipped away for the second time. She was left there for several minutes, left trapped between them with her sweat cooling on her body and evaporating, tickling her flesh, before he decided it was enough and began to thrust into her once more.

“Ah. Ah. Ah!” This time, she was ready. When he pushed, she pushed back, sliding her hips down Raven’s stomach so she could meet him halfway. The added depth made a difference, forcing her eyes to roll back and her tongue to extend from her mouth as she cried out. “Yeee-”

He stopped.

“N-Nooo.” Her cries turned desperate and she found her body moving on its own, trying to push down on him and finish what he wouldn’t. “No. Please. I-I need it…”

His hands gripped her hips. He was rough, and yet that somehow only turned her on even more. He held her still, not letting her move onto him and refusing to move himself. His thick shaft inside her pulsed but didn’t release, and while she tried to ride each vibration of it, there just wasn’t enough. He held onto her hips as Raven held onto her arms and legs, the two working in unison to prevent her getting off.

“Ugh…”

“You can end this whenever you want,” he whispered. “All you need to do is ask me to breed your sister. That’s not so difficult. Is it?”

“F-Fuck you…”

“That certainly is what you want, Yang. I think we can _all_ see that.”

Bastard. Mocking her at a time like this, when she was already so humiliated. Had he never heard of overkill? She had no shame left to give, no modesty to lose. She was impaled on his cock after having been made to try and eat out her own mother.

What was left? Selling her sister down the river?

“Never.”

“Oh well. Then I guess we’ll have to keep going.”

He did.

He did it so many times.

Slow and methodical, he would work her up to the point of a climax and then stop to let her lose it, to let her body come tumbling down that slope the wrong way. After each time, he would politely ask if she had anything to say to him, then smile whenever she hurled her defiant insults and begin anew. If he thought she was going to break under this, he had another thing coming.

Except, he didn’t give up.

He didn’t stop.

Three missed orgasms became four and four became five, then six, then seven. Then eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen and fifteen. Fifteen became twenty, twenty-five and then thirty! Thirty became something and all of a sudden she couldn’t count because her mind was a sea of turbulent _need_ and _lust_ , and her consciousness was a raft being tossed around in the midst of a _hurricane_!

Time ceased to have meaning, but Yang knew – even past the pleasure – that it must have been _hours_. Hours of being driven to the edge, denied and then forced back again. Hours of groaning, of trembling, of clenching and then feeling the disappointment.

Hours of his torture.

“Harghhhh!” Yang wailed, screamed or groaned. The words had no meaning, but that was fine. _She_ had no meaning. There were only the brief moments of pleasure inconceivable, and then the long and lonely descent.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Summer had come down to join her, laid on her side and spooning up against both Raven and Yang’s bodies. Yang stared at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, tongue extended.

“Does it feel good, Yang?” Summer asked, cupping one hand to her breast and using the other to stroke her hair. “You’re so cute. So strong. Oh Yang, I’m so proud of you.”

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” Yang stared at Summer. “Ah! Ah! M-Mah!”

“That’s right. Mama’s here.”

In a reversal of roles that her mind could barely grasp, Summer pushed up on her hands and knees and latched her lips over Yang’s bouncing breast, pinched down on her nipple and began to suck on it.

Her head fell back and she cried out as the milk was drawn from her once more, the twin pleasures threatening to end her right then and there. Her muscles clamped down and she arched up, almost screaming her relief as she came-

Except that she didn’t.

Jaune stopped. Summer was halted with a hand on her head, and Raven tugged her back down, holding her still so that she could neither push back onto Jaune or up into Summer’s mouth. Yang sobbed and squirmed in place, mumbling on the verge of incoherence.

“Please. Summer. Please. Help. Help me.”

Lifting her lips off her teat, Summer looked sorrowfully up at her. “Help you how, sweetie?”

Save her. Rescue her. Escape.

Only one thing came from her tortured lips. “Help me cum!”

“Oh Yang.” Summer kissed her lips tenderly. “You can’t until you let Ruby join in and share the fun.” Placing a hand on Yang’s cheek, she tilted her head towards the side. “Look. She’s having so much fun.”

Ruby was on the seats alone now, naked and flushed with colour, eyes locked guiltily on the scene before her while her legs were clenched together. There was no missing the hand buried between them, however. Or how erratically it moved. Or how heavy Ruby’s breathing was.

Here she was, being broken, and Ruby was masturbating to it.

“R-Ruby…”

“Yang, I’m sorry!” Ruby cried, unable to stop. “I-I can’t. It’s the drugs!”

“Tell Jaune to breed her, Yang,” Summer whispered. “Tell him and you can cum. You can have your happy ending, then Ruby can join in. We’ll all be a big happy family again.” Summer’s hand reached down to rub her belly tenderly. “And you can have a family of your own. We all can! We’ll all be pregnant together!”

That… That was… That was…

As Jaune began to thrust into her once more, Yang’s head fell back, and she forgot what it was entirely. None of that mattered; only the pleasure. Only that she was granted her sweet, sweet release.

Summer suckled on her once more, this time on her other breast to even it out. Milk ran down from Summer’s lips over her boobs and down across her stomach, dribbling over her clit and onto her sex, where Jaune continued to relentlessly fuck her, even though he’d never climaxed once. He was relentless. Tireless.

Perfe-

No. Not perfect. Evil. Horrible.

Wonderful.

No. No, no, no.

She could feel herself drifting away. It was… It was an impossible thing to describe. Jaune’s thrusts had always town right up through her, or so it felt, but now she could feel the pleasure from each thrust reaching all the way up to her brain, or so it felt. Every plunge had her blanking out. Every thrust caused her eyes to dim and her mind to go numb.

Her body had long ceased responding to her commands and her mouth hung open, drool pooling down her chin as she leaned back, looking to anyone for release. Jaune, Summer and even the hated woman who had abandoned her. More than once, Yang begged Raven to help her, to finish her, to kiss her or do anything.

Raven never did.

She was… She had to… Hold on?

Something…?

There was something.

There was…

There was cock. Yes, there was cock.

Cock was good.

So good.

“Cock…” Yang moaned. “I want cock…”

“Oh dear.” Summer sounded worried for some reason. Yang wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t sure of anything, even her reasons for being here. “I hope you don’t break like some of them do. I don’t want to see you be a mindless animal.”

Mindless…? What was this woman talking about? So good. Yang gasped happily. So good.

And then… and then not good.

No pleasure.

Stopping

“Nooo,” Yang moaned.

“Is she breaking?” Jaune asked. He shifted a little, almost without meaning to. It was still enough to tease her insides and Yang giggled happily, savouring it. “That’s a shame. All that defiance and she didn’t even last… How long has it been? Six hours?”

“Seven, master,” Raven replied.

Yang tried to hump him as best she could. Why had he stopped? She didn’t want him to stop.

Didn’t…

Ruby.

Ruby?

Who was…?

Someone important. So important.

“Seven hours.” Jaune gripped her left breast and squeezed, grinning as a spray of milk shot up. Summer caught it on her tongue. Or tried to. Some splashed over her face. Yang moaned happily at it all. “Well, I’m not sure she has the faculties to actually ask me to breed her sister. Is that a loss for me after all?” He laughed. “I suppose we’ll just see how far she can go. I wonder if she’ll be nothing more than a beast at the end of it.”

He rose up and readied himself to keep going. In the distant parts of Yang’s mind, a small bit of her consciousness realised the threat. He was going to keep teasing her for hours. Maybe days. He was going to keep this going until her mind shattered.

And she was already on the edge.

_I – I’m sorry… Ruby…_

“STOP!”

Ruby’s cry cut through the hall, and whether it was surprise or not, Jaune did stop. Everyone did. Through the haze of lust and need and madness, Yang looked over to see her sister on her hands and knees crawling toward them, tears streaming from her eyes.

Ruby looked upset.

Why was she upset?

“I give in!” Ruby gasped, clearing the pool and landing in it, landing beside Yang and holding onto her. “You said it’s until _either_ of us asks you to breed me. I’m asking you. Breed me. Breed me however you want, just stop hurting her!"

W-What?

Yang’s thoughts were fuzzy, distracted. Some came to the surface nonetheless, horror mixed with pain and something worse. Defeat. He… He hadn’t been trying to break her at all. He’d gone for Ruby.

He… He had broken Ruby by breaking her.

“Ruby…” Yang rasped, voice scratchy.

“Just let her cum,” Ruby begged, one hand on his chest as she pled with him. “Finish her and let it end. Let her rest, I beg you! I... I don't want her to lose her mind.”

Jaune grinned and placed an arm around her, reaching down to squeeze her behind. “Tell me you want me to breed you.”

Ruby didn't hesitate. “I want you to breed me.”

“Hm. Well, that’s the challenge beat.” He laughed and slapped Ruby’s ass, making her squeak. “But I suppose I should give your sister what she wants. Tell me to breed her, too. Tell me that you want to see it, or I’ll not stop until she is broken. The deal was just to not touch you. It wasn’t to give _her_ release.”

“I want you to breed my sister,” Ruby said, not once daring to call his bluff. Or thinking it might be one. “I want you to cum inside Yang. I want you to put a baby in Yang, my sister. I want you to breed her fully! J-Just... don't break her.”

Yang’s head spun. “R-Ruby…”

“Very well.” Jaune pushed Ruby down. “Join your mother on your sister’s tits.” He gripped Yang’s waist. “It’s time for me to claim what is mine!”

Yang barely had the time to think. Ruby’s lips fastened down on her left tit while Summer took her right, Raven spreading her heels – and Yang’s legs – wider, even as Jaune leaned back and prepared himself. The twin pleasures of her mother and sister’s mouth on her tipped Yang towards the edge, but it was Jaune who thrust her off it.

Gone was the slow approach. He fucked her raw. Hammered into her.

Her mind flashed white and black again as he ravaged her. Yang’s mouth opened wide in a silent scream and her tongue stuck out, eyes crossing as she shook in place, fucked so hard that she would have shot off Raven’s oiled body if not for the hand above her head, and now for Summer and Ruby holding her in place and drawing the milk from her.

Yang’s peak came.

Jaune threw her off it.

She clamped down, screamed, cried and came all over him squirting across his waist.

He didn’t stop. He fucked her on and on, again and again, hurling her deeper into the depths of her own mind and never once stopping. A second orgasm came and went before she knew it and Yang’s body coiled like a spring, bucking and convulsing atop Raven’s and beneath Summer and Ruby’s.

His large hands settled on her, one on her stomach and the other on her throat. Not hard enough to choke her, but enough to hold her down. To assert his dominance.

“Here it comes,” he said, his hips and his balls slapping against her ass. “Your sister asked for it, Yang. Asked me to breed you like a fucking animal. Well here it comes! Will it be a boy or a girl? Who knows? But it’s going to be yours! Ours!”

He slammed into her and held himself there, bottoming out inside her.

And then… Then, he came.

Yang found her voice again and screamed. His hot cum flooded her, pouring out of his cock and directly into her womb with such force that she could see her stomach swell past Ruby and Summer, who never once stopped licking and sucking on her breasts. He kept cumming until it felt like there was no more room, at which point pressure took its natural course and his seed began to spill and spurt from her vulva, spraying around his thick cock and onto the floor that her sister and both her mothers were knelt or laying in.

The pleasure overwhelmed her. Drowned her. Though she had kept her mind, the feeling of failure, of having failed to protect Ruby, dominated her distant thoughts. That and how she would be bearing his brood in time. There was no doubt in her mind that if she was not pregnant now, he would stop at nothing to make sure she was.

A selfish part of her wished Ruby hadn’t saved her.

Yang’s head fell back as fresh exhaustion overcame her. Distantly, she heard Jaune tell Ruby to clean her, and then saw her sister disappear below, felt a soft and nervous tongue against her folds, even as more cum poured out.

She was almost relieved when consciousness slipped away.

 

 

 


End file.
